The present invention relates to an improved quick-coupler for attaching a bucket or other implement to an excavator, backhoe, tractor, or other machine or apparatus having a boom/arm/dipper-stick to which a bucket or other implement (e.g., a shear, air-hammer, magnet, etc.) is operatively secured.
Quick-couplers are well-known and in widespread use. One such coupler is sold under the trademark Slide-Loc(copyright) by JRB Company, Inc., Akron, Ohio, USA and is shown in FIG. 1. The coupler body 134 is pinned (by pins 137,138) to the distal end 125 of the arm 124 and the distal end 128b of the control link 128. The coupler 134, in turn, is adapted for selective and convenient interconnection with an associated implement, such as a bucket, shear, etc. Specifically, the coupler 134 includes first and second recesses 140,150 adapted for respective direct receipt of the first and second implement pins 152,154 without these pins being removed from the associated implement to which they are connected. A wedge lock member 160 is selectively extensible under force of a fluid cylinder 162 (or manually) into the second recess 150 to at least partially obstruct the recess 150 and, thus, capture the second pin 154 therein. To decouple the bucket or other implement from the coupler 134, the wedge lock member 160 must first be retracted to a position where it does not obstruct the mouth of the recess 150. The first recess 140 is formed so that, when the second pin 154 is captured in the second recess 150 by the lock 160, the first pin 152 cannot escape from the first recess 140. This type of quick coupler is highly effective, safe and has enjoyed widespread commercial success.
Couplers such as that shown in FIG. 1 include means for preventing the accidental or inadvertent retraction of the wedge lock member 160 that could result in unintended escape of the second pin 154 from the second recess 150. However, a need has been identified for a new and improved supplemental lock mechanism that does not require an operator to exit the cab of the machine being operated, that is resistant to damage and tampering and that is resistant to operator error.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, a coupler includes a body having first and second recesses adapted for respectively receiving first and second associated pins of an associated implement. A first lock member is movably secured to the body and is movable between a retracted position one or more extended positions. The first lock member at least partially obstructs the second recess when it is moved to an extended position so as to capture a second associated pin in the second recess. An actuator is operably coupled to the first lock member and is operable to move the first lock member between its retracted and extended positions. A supplemental lock member is movably secured to the coupler body and is movable between an unlocked position and one or more locked positions. When the supplemental lock member is in its locked position, it engages and prevents movement of the first lock member from the extended position to the retracted position. The supplemental lock member is movable from its locked position to its unlocked position in response to movement of said coupler body to a select angular position relative to the associated arm.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a coupler includes a body with first and second pin-receiving recesses. A main lock member is selectively movable between an extended position where the main lock member at least partially obstructs one of the recesses and a retracted position. A supplemental lock member is connected to the body and is movable between a locked position, where the supplemental lock member blocks movement of the main lock member from the extended position to the retracted position, and an unlocked position. The supplemental lock member includes a portion adapted to engage an associated arm to which the body is connected only when the coupler body is at least substantially curled relative to the associated arm. When the coupler body is at least substantially fully curled, the supplement lock member moves from the locked position to the unlocked position.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a coupler includes a body having first and second pin-receiving recesses and that is adapted for pivotable connection to an associated arm. A main lock member is selectively movable to a locked position where it at least partially obstructs one of the recesses to capture an associated pin therein. The coupler further includes means for preventing movement of the main lock member out its locked position unless the body of the coupler is at least substantially fully curled relative to the associated arm.
One advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of a new and improved coupler that is easy to use and that substantially enhances safety and productivity by minimizing the chance for operator error.
Another advantage of the present invention is found in the provision of a coupler that provides an operator with at least one visual indication that the coupler is in a xe2x80x9clockedxe2x80x9d condition.
A further advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of a coupler with a supplemental pin-lock mechanism that is very robust and resistant to damage and malfunction in harsh environments.
Still another advantage of the present invention is found in the provision of a coupler with improved pin lock wherein an operator need not exit the cab of the excavator or other machine to operate the supplemental lock.
A still further advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of a coupler with improved pin lock wherein a bucket or other implement cannot be de-coupled without the coupler first being at least substantially fully curled relative to the arm to which the coupler is attached.
Another advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of a coupler with improved pin lock wherein electronic proximity sensors are used to provide an operator with information concerning the state of the coupler.
Still other benefits and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art to which the invention pertains upon reading and understanding this specification.